The present inventions relate to processes of forming an electronic device, processes of making a photoresist mixture, and photoresist stripper mixtures; and more particularly to devices such as organic electronic devices and methods for forming such devices.
Techniques such as photolithography are known for patterning various elements of thin film transistors, such as polymer conductors, semiconductors and insulators. Photolithography is a process used in microfabrication to selectively remove parts of a thin film. The process uses light to transfer a pattern from a photomask to a light-sensitive photoresist on the substrate. A series of chemical treatments forms the pattern on the material underneath the photoresist.
During photolithography, a uniform thin film of photoresist is deposited onto the substrate, by techniques, such as spin and slot coating and blade coating. A viscous, liquid solution of photoresist is deposited onto the substrate, and the substrate is spun rapidly to produce a uniformly thick layer. The photoresist-coated substrate is then soft-baked to drive off excess solvent. After baking, the photoresist is exposed to a pattern of intense light. An optical lithography typically uses ultraviolet light, which is shone through a photomask. Positive photoresist becomes soluble in the basic developer when exposed. This chemical change allows some of the photoresist to be removed by a developer solution.
During the etching process, a chemical agent removes the uppermost layer of the substrate in the areas that are not protected by photoresist. After a photoresist is no longer needed, the photoresist is removed from the substrate. This usually requires a liquid photoresist stripper, which dissolves the photoresist material.
When a SAM is deposited on top of a conductive layer, such as the source and drain electrodes, the work function of the conductive material may increase, therefore resulting in an increase in charge injection from the source and drain contacts across the neighboring semiconductor device channel.
Processes for depositing such a self-assembled monolayer include wet processes, such as spray coating, dip coating and spin coating. These deposition techniques of the SAM material to increase the work function of the conductive material, for example of the electrical contacts, involve additional process steps that use multiple tools within a process, at further expense.
Hence, there exists a need in the art for systems and methods for improved electronics processing procedures.